Various types of devices for ventilating toilets are embodied in various prior art patents. These prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,888; 4,174,545; 4,094,023; 3,600,724; 4,007,498; 4,301,555; 4,617,687; 2,172,506; 2,240,094; 3,491,382; and Swiss Patent 440,158.
These prior art patents are best characterized generally by an oval shaped gas collector mounted on or adjacent the toilet seat and through which the gases are directed. A separate exhaust fan is provided and is connected in communicating relation to the gas collector. In some instances, the toilet bowl itself is constructed to define an oval shaped gas collector. In all instances, the exhaust fan is separately provided.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,790, I have provided an odor removing device which includes a perforated L-shaped gas collector attached to the lower surface of a toilet seat. An auxiliary housing is applied to and covers the conventional ceiling fan and is connected to the gas collector by conduit. Malodorous gases are evacuated when the fan is energized. This device takes advantage of the conventional ceiling fan and is therefore a departure from the devices disclosed in the prior art patents previously referred to.
Although the odor removing device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,790 serves to remove noxious odors, it has been found that the operational efficiency device should be improved. The present invention increases the efficiency of the odor removing function without requiring a specially designed or more powerful ceiling fan.